It is well known in the art that conventional lotions are not compatible with conventional adhesives; especially conventional adhesives used in plybonding fibrous articles, such as two or more plies of fibrous structure and/or two or more surfaces of cardboard that come together to form at least a portion of a container, carton or box. For example, a conventional lotioned two-ply fibrous structure which comprises one or more bonds comprising an adhesive exhibits a loss of bond strength at the bond when the lotion comes in contact with the adhesive. In another example, a lotion product, such as a lotioned fibrous structure product contained within a container comprising two or more surfaces that are bonded together by an adhesive at one or more bonds, such as a cardboard carton or container, exhibits a decrease in % fiber tear at the bond when the lotion comes in contact with the adhesive.
Lotions are known to migrate throughout and/or about a fibrous article, such as a fibrous structure, a fibrous structure surface and/or from one surface to another, such as in the example of a lotioned fibrous structure contained within a container, such as a cardboard container, wherein lotion migrates from the lotioned fibrous structure to one or more surfaces of the cardboard container. Loss of bond strength and/or reduction of % fiber tear as a result of the negative interaction of the lotion with the adhesive in the scenarios described above will result in the two plies and/or two surfaces becoming more easily separated from one another, especially during use by a consumer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for bonded fibrous articles that have one or more bonds that comprise an adhesive wherein the bond strength and/or % fiber tear of the bond is not significantly reduced when a lotion comes in contact with the adhesive, and a method for making bonded fibrous articles that avoids and/or mitigates the negative interaction of the lotion on the adhesive and thus the bond strength of the bond.